Suzuki Ryohei
Perfil thumb|250px|Suzuki Ryohei *'Nombre:' 鈴木亮平 (すずき りょうへい) *'Nombre (''romaji):' Suzuki Ryohei *'Profesión:' Actor *'Fecha de nacimiento:' *'Lugar de nacimiento:' Prefectura de Hyogo, Japón *'Estatura:' 186cm *'Signo zodiacal:' Aries *'Tipo de sangre:' A *'Familia:' Esposa e hija. *'Agencia:' Horipro Dramas *Theseus no Fune (TBS, 2020) *Sego-don (NHK, 2018) *Seirei no Moribito 3 (NHK, 2017-2018) *Miyazawa Kenji no Shokutaku (WOWOW, 2017) *Zenigata Keibu Shikkoku no Hanzai Fairu (WOWOW, 2017) *Zenigata Keibu Shinku no Sosa File (Hulu, 2017) *Tokyo Tarareba Musume (NTV, 2017) *Seirei no Moribito 2 (NHK, 2017) *Omukae Death (NTV, 2016) *Kekkonshiki no Zenjitsu ni (TBS, 2015) *Tenno no Ryoriban (TBS, 2015) *The Cabin Attendant (Fuji TV, 2014) *Hanako to Anne (NHK, 2014) *Soratobu Kouhoushitsu (TBS, 2013) ep.7 *Higanjima (TBS, 2013) *Resident~5-nin no Kenshui (TBS, 2012) ep.2 *Kuro no Onna Kyoshi (TBS, 2012) *Kagi no Kakatta Heya (Fuji TV, 2012) ep.9 *Papadol! (TBS, 2012) *Honjitsu wa Taian Nari (NHK, 2012) *Zenkai Girl (Fuji TV, 2011) *Umareru. (TBS, 2011) *Douki (WOWOW, 2011) *Tantei Club (Fuji TV, 2010) *Yankee-kun to Megane-chan (TBS, 2010) *Tokyo DOGS (Fuji TV, 2009) ep.3 *Majo Saiban (Fuji TV, 2009) *Smile (TBS, 2009) ep.1-2 *Mei-chan no Shitsuji (Fuji TV, 2009) *Hanazakari no Kimitachi e SP (Fuji TV, 2008) *Shibatora (Fuji TV, 2008) *Hisho no Kagami (TV Tokyo, 2008) *Hanazakari no Kimitachi e (Fuji TV, 2007) *Seito Shokun! (TV Asahi, 2007) ep.10 *Regatta (TV Asahi, 2006) *Division 1 Tokyo MICHIKA (Fuji TV, 2004) Películas *Moeyo Ken (2020) *Hitoyo (2019) *Hitsuji to Hagane no Mori (2018) *Mumon: The Land of Stealth (2017) *Higanjima: Vampire Island (2016) *Hentai Kamen: Abnormal Crisis (2016) *A Man Called Pirate (2016) *Something Like, Something Like It (2016) *Ore Monogatari!! (2015) *Kaze ni Tatsu Lion (2015) *Umimachi Diary (2015) *Tenno no Ryoriban (2015) *Prophecy (2015) *Hot Road (2014) *Seventh Code (2013) *Tokyo Tribe (2014) *Hentai Kamen (2013) *Gatchaman (2013) *Kid's Police (2013) *Yuda (2013) *Train Brain Express (2012) *Hankyu Densha (2011) *Surely Someday (2010) *Watashi dasuwa (2009) *Futatabi: Swing me Again (2010) *Kaiji (2009) *Tsubaki Sanjuro (2007) *Bar POLE STAR (2004) *Chou Kowai Hanashi.A (2004) Teatro *'2017: Toroi Sensou wa Okoranai (トロイ戦争は起こらない) *'''2016: Terrace of the Leper King (ライ王のテラス) *'2013: '''HIKOBAE2013 *'2013:' Teikingu Saido (テイキング・サイド) *'2012:' Rōdoku Geki (朗読劇 私の頭の中の消しゴム) *'2012: HIKOBAE *'''2010: 12-ri no Yasashi Koroshiya (12人の優しい殺し屋 ) *'2009:' ANJIN (按針 ANJIN イングリッシュ・サムライ) *'2008:' LOVE LETTERS Anuncios *'2017: '''Nichireifoods *'2016: Furbo design *'''2016: P&G *'2016: '''Mitsubishi Electric *'2016: Kirin Brewery *'2016: '''Yahoo! JAPAN *'2015: 'Mizuho Financial Group One MIZUHO *'2015: 'House Foods *'2015: 'ASAHI FOOD & HEALTHCARE *'2010: SSP Co. Ltd. *'2006: '''Toray Reconocimientos *'2018 22nd Nikkan Sports Drama Grand Prix (Summer):' Mejor Actor por Sego-don *'2015 GQ Men of the Year''' *'2015 8th International Drama Festival in Tokyo: '''Mejor Actor de Reparto *'2015 39th Elan d'or Awards:' Revelación del Año *'2015 8th Tokyo Drama Awards:' Premio Mejor Actor Secundario (Hanako to Anne y Tenno no Ryoriban) *'2015 85th Television Drama Academy Awards:' Premio Mejor Actor Secundario (Tenno no Ryoriban) Curiosidades *'Educación:' Universidad de Tokio de Estudios Extranjeros (Especialidad en inglés). *'Habilidades: '''Inglés fluido (mantiene una conversación), magia y costura. *Cuando era un estudiante, trabajó medio tiempo en NHK. *Se graduó de la Universidad de Tokio de Estudios Extranjeros con una licenciatura en Estudios Ingleses en marzo de 2006. *Mientras estaba en la escuela elemental ganó un concurso nacional alemán de oratoria. *El 28 de julio de 2011, anunció su matrimonio con una mujer no-celebridad. *El 17 de diciembre de 2011, informó el nacimiento de su hija. *Con el fin de interpretar a su personaje en la película Ore Monogatari!!, el actor aumento 30kg de su peso corporal, para Tenno no Ryoriban perdió 20kg y para HK Hentai Kamen Abnormal Crisis aumentó 15kg. Enlaces *Perfil (Horipro) *Blog Oficial (ameba) *Facebook Oficial *Twitter Oficial *Wikipedia en Japonés Galería OApECih.jpg 279824_original.png VA6z34c.jpg 20110728_suzukiryohei.jpg 20150225081720-thumb-888x1200-2471.jpg 316d87e120574c9ad37e117ca12a1e24.jpg iphone360_1188104.jpg 140009.64029350_290X440X4.jpg Categoría:Horipro Categoría:JActor